


Merlin Playlist

by Labhrainn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labhrainn/pseuds/Labhrainn
Summary: 365 songs. The songs in this playlist are to do with Merlin BBC or fanfics about the show or make me think of the show or the characters.





	Merlin Playlist

https://open.spotify.com/user/11122354940/playlist/5GOip5FCLnaQgz1zCgkFGZ?si=dXQn6mj1RMaTLfVGftzlng

365 songs. The songs in this playlist are to do with Merlin BBC or fanfics about the show or make me think of the show or the characters. 

If anyone think I should add a song or want the know why that song, message me or just ask on my tumblr @labhrainn_munro. I'm always up for talking I'm just not good at it.


End file.
